Gaea: The New Story
by VampireKittie
Summary: This story is about a girl named Alianora who got transported to Gaea before Hitomi and therefore, tooke her place at Van's side.(I'm not much of a fan of Hitomi)


~ Well, here's my first Escaflowne story so you gotta tell me how it is. If there's something wrong, tell me about it. Only Constructive Criticism will be accepted. Anything else will be deleted. Have fun ^_^ ~  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
A tall girl with long amber hair and purple eyes stretched on the mile long track. Her hair was tied up in a leather band and fluttered in the gentle breeze as she stretched. The breeze stirred up the blue pendant that was hanging around her neck. Her name was Ali, or Alianora. She had a reputation for being the best track runner since the old one had graduated. She was 18 years old, and often had a violent temper.  
  
She got in the crouch position to start the laps. Her best friend, Cythera, was going to time her.  
  
"Ready? Set? …Mark!" shouted Cythera from the stands. Ali sped off like the North Wind.  
  
After about halfway through, Ali noticed a beam of light descend from the sky. That's odd, she thought. She kept on running anyway. When she reached the beam of light, it stopped her cold. It dragged her up and away from the track. She screamed.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was standing in a small pond, fish swimming around her legs. She spit out a mouthful of murky water.  
  
"Yuck!" she exclaimed. She looked down at her sopping wet track clothes. Except they weren't her track clothes anyway. She was wearing a wet red sleeveless shirt and wet baggy khaki pants.  
  
She had started to pull herself out of the pond when she heard voices. She froze in place and listened carefully.  
  
"But Lord Van! You can't be serious! You can't go through with the test! You'll die! Remember what happened to your brother?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Yes Merle. I remember what happened. The dragon slayed him and now I have to slay the dragon to avenge my brothers death and earn the right to become king," the male voice said. "And please, just call me Van not Lord Van. I'm your friend, not just the soon-to-be-king."  
  
"Yes Lord Van."  
  
"Merle!" said Van warningly.  
  
"Alright! You win. I'll stop. Lord Van!" laughed Merle.  
  
Merle, the cat girl was graceful as she climbed up the tree nearest to the pond. Van, the boy, had black hair and was wearing clothes like Ali, except his shirt was looser and his pants were less baggy. He was also wearing shoes, as she was not.  
  
Suddenly, Ali sneezed.  
  
  
  
Van whipped around at the sound of the sneeze.  
  
"Show yourself! Or feel the wrath of my blade!" he shouted, drawing his sword.  
  
Ali laughed, realizing that he couldn't see her.  
  
"Stop laughing at me! Come out and fight like a man!" challenged Van loudly.  
  
"Alright, I'll come out. But first fetch me a sword so that I may fight you," called Ali.  
  
"Merle, lay your sword on the bridge," Van commanded. When Merle protested, he sent her a warning glance. "Do as I say Merle!"  
  
Merle grumbled and laid her sword down on the bridge.  
  
Ali walked out of the water and picked up the sword.  
  
"YAHHH!! GHOST!" shouted Merle and hid behind Van.  
  
'Hm…'thought Ali. 'He has red eyes. Lets see if the legends are true. Hey, you with the red eyes!' she thought to him.  
  
'Where are you?' asked an inquisitive voice. She presumed it was Van's.  
  
"Here," she said.  
  
Van gaped. An amber haired girl had appeared in front of him. She had purple eyes.  
  
'No wonder I couldn't see you,' he thought to her. 'You have purple eyes which means you can disappear when you want to.'  
  
'Oh' was the short reply.  
  
"Well, are we going to battle or not?" asked Ali.  
  
"I can't spar with a girl!" said Van.  
  
"Why not? Are you afraid?" she asked, her voice mocking.  
  
"No I am not!" shouted Van.  
  
"Then draw! If you're not afraid, you will spar with me. If you're afraid, you won't. And if you win, I'll tell you my name. If I win, you buy me dinner. Fair?" she asked.  
  
Van's fists clenched.  
  
"Fair! I warn you. I am good."  
  
Ali smirked. He was overconfident. He would need to watch what he did. Anger can lead to destruction. 


End file.
